In most prior art antenna control systems for use with television receivers that either receive signals from television stations located in different directions from the television receiver or are located in vehicles such as aircraft or boats that change their relative orientation with respect to the broadcasting television station, it has been necessary to mechanically rotate the antenna to produce the strongest signal for the television receiver. It has also been proposed to use an antenna system with a group of directional antennas where the particular directional antenna is switched either mechanically or electronically by an operator to provide the best reception.
The rotating mechanical systems have the disadvantage of requiring relatively expensive electromechanical parts that are subject to wear and may be damaged from weather or other causes. However, a more significant disadvantage of these other antenna systems relates to the fact that it is necessary, especially in a vehicle, for continuous operator intervention in order to retain the best reception.